


Lilac Skies

by boonon_vibes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonon_vibes/pseuds/boonon_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu is the sun and wonwoo is the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Skies

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was listening to halsey's colors and i liked it and so i used it as inspo

“You were red and you liked me because I was blue”

His tanned skin glows and the light dances off his gray hair. Everything about Kim Mingyu is the epitome of the sun. His smile was so white it lit up a room, his eyes were so alive– childlike curiosity filled them. His words were were laced with positivity and intrigue. The model-like qualities he possessed all the members of the classroom to gravitate towards him.

At the same time, sitting on the opposite side of the room was Jeon Wonwoo. He wore dark clothes that matched his equally dark hair; his clothing contrasted with his pale skin the moon’s glow bounced off of. There was no mistaking he had a mysterious quality to him. And it was shock to himself when Mingyu decided to acknowledge him one day.

“You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky.”

December 1, 2015

The sun and the moon are polarized. They never see each other, yet one needs the other to survive. The brightness of the sun directly relates to the performance of the moon. He is the clear blue sky, and I am the stars. Every moment is a dream-like hallucination. None of it seem possible. Yet here I am, thriving from the warmth of the sun, finally letting my dark side see light again.

Wonwoo

“And you just decided purple wasn’t for you.”

From: Mingyu

To: Wonwoo

idk, i just don’t think this is working out :/ I’ve found someone else.

*Deleted Text*

From: Wonwoo

To: Mingyu

I guess you forgot the moon needs the sun.


End file.
